


Here with me

by cerealcob



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealcob/pseuds/cerealcob
Summary: Sangyeon and Jacob met through twitter, and got to know each other there. Sangyeon was looking for a roomate since he has one vacant room in his apartment and asked Jacob about the idea. Jacob agreed and decide to move in. But what they didnt know was both of them were bestfriend in highschool.





	Here with me

It was another sunny day in town. Sangyeon was in his room, sitting on his bed with his laptop in front of him. He was typing something, he was chatting with someone. Who is it though ?  
The person that he was chatting with is Jacob, a friend that he met through twitter. They met because Sangyeon once asked about an opinion about something and Jacob replied him from his dms. And it just clicked. Like whoosh baam! magic!  
they started to chat everyday on a daily basis, talking about the things they love, the things they hate, their hobbies and who knows what else these two talked about. From the time they spent together Sangyeon might just developed a little crush on the Jacob.

Sangyeon showed a smile as he types ' how are you today ? ' and just in a span of minutes Jacob replied ' I'm fine! hbu ? ' seeing the other reply made Sangyeon chuckle ' I'm fine too! ' And their conversation continued by talking about what their going to do today. After a few minutes ? heck maybe about two hours of talking to each other, Jacob excused himself since he has lessons to attend to. Sangyeon said ' it's okay, I'll see you later :^) ' After Jacob replied with a goodbye, the older boy closed his laptop and streches. " hhaaaaa " he sighed and he let himself fall on the bed. 

He stared at the ceiling " it's so quiet here...what should i do with the other room.." he mumbled, he ruffled his hair trying to think. The small apartment has a not so large bedroom that was vacant, it was empty from the day Sangyeon moved in. Honestly he thought that he was goimg to be alright by living by himself, but now it feels a bit. Lonely.  
Yes he was lonely, he has no one to talk to, no one who can listen to the stories that he has in store. Well that changed until he met Jacob, telling stories and just chatting with Jacob made him happy, he's glad that someone was there to listen to him. And by chatting with him, the older boy also got to know his friend crush that he met from twitter. 

He suddenly got up, as if he had an idea. In fact, he got an idea. " what if i ask Jacob to be my roommate ? " he said to himself. " ah...wait but we don't know how far my apartment is from his college.." He ruffled his hair once again, a bit frustrated " aaagghh this is frustrating! " He then hugged his legs and stares at his laptop while resting his head on his knees

[ should i ask him....? ] he thought.

Then a small smile spread across his face " well...it doesn't sound like a bad idea right ? " he mumbled. Silence filled the bedroom when suddenly the boy decided to break it " alright! it's decided then! " The brown hair boy stood up from his bed " I'm going to ask him about it tonight! "  
With the feeling of excitement that was rushing through his body, Sangyeon happily got ready to go to college. " You can do this Sangyeon! " he said to himself as he was checking at himself in the mirror, he tidied his messy hair, gave a big smile to himself and got out of the room. 

\--- 

Once he was home he put his bag on his bed and quickly changed his clothes to his usual white sweater with black training pants. Yes, Sangyeon is excited, he's never been this excited in his whole life before and it's JUST because he wanted to ask Jacob to be his roommate. He settled himself on his bed, grabs his laptop and turned it on. After waiting for a few minutes, when the laptop was finally on Sangyeon quickly opened the browser and clicked the twitter icon which has been bookmarked in his browser screen. He checked the messages and noticed that Jacob was done with his lesson and he was online.

[ now's the time ] he thought. 

' i just got back from college, how was your day ? ' he replied 

' welcome home hyung! it went well today got a few tasks today but overall okay, how about you ? ' 

' oh it also went well ^^ '

' I'm glad to hear that! don't forget to have enough rest today '

' i won't forget don't worry '

He stopped typing. The room was silent, well of course it was since it was only him in the room but you could hear a faint heartbeat filling the silence. Sangyeon was nervous, like really really really nervous. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down " hey...it's going to be okay " he reassured himself " I'm only going to ask him about being my roommate, what am i so nervous about. " Once he regained his confidence he types again 

' Hey Jacob '

' yes ? '

' do you want to be my roommate ? '

\--- 

A few weeks has gone by and it is finally the day for Jacob move in with him. But a certain someone was not really happy about it, and you guessed it, its Sangyeon. Sangyeon was waiting for this day to finally come and when it's finally THE day he just had to have a group project that he needs to finish in college. The good thing is the project just needs some finishing touches to it so he won't have to stay in college for too long, but the fact that he can't welcome Jacob to the apartment made him upset. And today is also the day that they'll meet each other face to face for the very first time. 

" why today of all days " he grunted as he was walking home. " i couldn't even welcome him to his new house " he took out his phone and checks the messsges Jacob left. Before Jacob agreed to move in they exchanged phone numbers so that contacting each other would be easier since they could call each other if anything happends. He decided to read the messages 

' Hyung I'll be there in a few more minutes! i can't wait to see you ^^ '

' Okay, have a safe trip '

' Oh ? are you done with the project already ? '

' yes i am, I'm walking home now but i need to buy something for dinner '

' i see i see, have a safe trip too '

The older boy smiled a bit, and types again 

' I'm sorry i can't help you move in '

' it's okay! don't apologize i can handle this on my own '

' haha okay then, call me if you need any help okay ? I'll see you later '

' noted! hehe, see you soon '

\--- 

Sangyeon made his way to the supermarket to buy ingredients for dinner and some frozen food if he's too lazy to cook. Once he was done he makes his way to cashier and pays for it, he walked out the supermarket and his phone started to vibrate. He took his phone out and sees Jacob's name on the notification, he was calling him and without even thinking twice he answered it 

" yes ? " Sangyeon asked 

" Hyung! I'm in front of your place right now where did you keep the keys again ? " Jacob said from the ither side of the phone

" oh, it's under the welcome mat that is in front of my place " 

Hearing the information Sangyeon can hear the other boy rustling to get the keys 

" okay i got it, thank you hyung! "

" you're welcome, I'll see you there " 

" yep! see you " 

and then he hung up. The funny thing about the call was that Jacob's voice sounded familiar. Maybe he was imagining things but he felt that he has known that voice before.

\--- 

Once he was home he lets himself in since the door was unlocked and he put the groceries in the dining table. He looks around at the living room and there was still some boxes left.

[ must be him...]  he thought. 

And the feeling of nervousness rushed in, he's about to meet him, he's about to see him for the very first time. Sangyeon can't help it but his heart was definitely beating a bit faster. " o...okay calm down it's going to be alright " he said to calm himself down. " Sangyeon hyung is that you ? " a familiar voice called out from the other room. Crap he got caught. " ah yes it's me, do you need any help with anything ? " he said as he walks up to the room, Sangyeon can see clearly that the younger boy was also walking up to greet him

" ah no I'm almost do-- " 

Both of them was surprised to see each other. Sangyeon wasn't wrong. No wonder he felt that Jacob's voice was similar, his roommate that was moving in with him, his friend that he met on twitter, the person that he has a crush with is his bestfriend from highschool. 

" J-Jacob ? i- i mean you're the Jacob from twitter ? " he asked, still in shock. 

" ah- ah yes! I'm Jacob you met from twitter..." Jacob played with his own hand. " and...i guess I'm also the Jacob who was your best friend in high school...huh " he let out a chuckle 

The younger boy looks at him " you haven't changed hyung..."  
Well Jacob's right, Sangyeon haven't changed at all he's still the same ordinary Sangyeon that has a crush on his own bestfriend. And he still do. Sangyeon looks at him and thought that Jacob hasn't changed too. His brown hair still looks soft as ever, his brown eyes still shines the way they used to, his voice was still sweet as ever, and let's not forget about the smile that has been the reason why Sangyeon fell for him. 

" Hyung..? " 

" are you okay ? " 

The older boy walks up to him and pulled him into a hug. Jacob widen his eyes at the action " w-wh-- why the sudden h-- " he was cut off by what Sangyeon said

" I'm so glad that i asked you to be my roommate " 

Jacob stayed silent for a while before saying anything. Sangyeon hugged him even tighter " you don't know how happy i am right now " Jacob's face is now basically buried in his chest " u-um hyung i can't breathe " the younger one said muffled, realizing what he has done Sangyeon quickly lets go of the hug and apologized " s-sorry i got to excited didn't i ? " he said panicking, Jacob lets out a chuckled " it's alright, but why are you that happy ?" he was taken aback at the question, but surely he can't just tell Jacob that he has a crush on him right ? right ?  
But well Sangyeon did the opposite, he accidentally blurted out that he likes him. 

" w-well it's because i kinda have a crush on you, and we're going to start living together so..i was happy "  
Hearing that coming from Sangyeon's mouth made Jacob widen his eyes, he could feel his face getting slightly red. He didn't know that his own best friend has a crush on him. To be honest hearing it from him made Jacob smiled. He was glad. " i- i know this is sudden, and maybe you're a bit weirded out bu- " the sudden hug from Jacob cutted off his sentence. 

" i think I'm going to love my stay here " 

Sangyeon blushed and smiled hearing that. He hugged Jacob back and gave him a pat in the head 

" please do you enjoy your stay " 

" also Hyung... "

" hm ? " 

" your heart is beating like crazy " he chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya! I'm back with a not so short and not so long fic. i was feeling down i decided to make this and i helped cheer up so i hope this can do the same for you guys


End file.
